The Rise Against
by lc.winchester
Summary: He stood there hoping that she would forgive him, even though he couldnt forgive himself. She was everything to him, his savior. He would give it all for her, because she was his savior. A valentines day royai three shot.


The Rise Against: The Savoir

By:

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of fma. I do not have any ownership to the musical pieces selected to create this piece, nor do I wish to claim that what so ever.

Rating: M

Verse: Manga

An: Spoilers and cursing. Just before the Promised day.

He hated this. He _hated_ this with every damn fiber in his body; every single _last_ grain of his soul. There was nothing that could save him from this… this _pit_ of hell; of despair. He wanted more then anything to rewind the hands on the clock just one day, just one _fucking_ day. He had never been to _this _place before, never this far; this dark. Rain raged in his soul, where the anger and the hate mingled with each other. No one could save him from this place, not life and not death. He wanted to scream until he had no voice; lie here in this pit until he simply faded into nothing. Alcohol couldn't save him, no one could. Maybe that is an exaggeration though, she could save him. If he'd let her. But she was so far away that It didn't matter. He could call her, but what good would that do? He'd still be in this god forsaken pit of hell; of despair. The only solution for him was to forget. To slip into a trance of nothingness.

_It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten_

_What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them_

_As the telling signs of rain down a single tear is dropping_

_Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten. _

Rain lashed against the windows, a fitting source of his distaste for the night to wean on.

_There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place_

_And there is no time left to present to drink these draining seconds_

_But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you_

_Like walls that we just cant break though until we disappear._

She was gone, taken by the enemy. Her, his _Queen_ had to be sacrificed for the greater good. There was nothing in the world to make this better, to make this right. One by one all the people closest to him were taken, all of them. The first was Maes who had lost his life trying to see the clear word of truth though all the mud that the military created. His subordinates followed him, being transferred to the last places on earth. And the last, the greatest and the worst was her, his most trusted advisor. His queen. And now with the information that another piece to the opposing forces has come, has taken his place on the chess board… was enough to make him scream. Who could have known that the little boy who always seemed so sweet was really they're knight. But why her? Why did he get her dragged into this _fucked up_ mess? Why did she have to choose him? Why?

_So tell me now_

_If this ain't love then how do we get out?_

_Because I don't know._

She once told him that she'd follow him to hell and back if that's where he went.

A knock sounded on the door, and he who was still wallowing in his pits of hell and despair stood and went to answer it. He tried to push back all the feelings he was feeling; all the emotions he would never let anyone save her see. He grasped the brass door handle, turned it and opened it. At first all he could see was rain and _more_ rain. But then he caught sight of her golden hair in the lamp light and in that split second knew. He stood there mouth agape. She knew how dangerous it was for her to be seen with him, hell she was being watched with ever space she moved. Why would she come back to him when all he could bring her was more pain, _more_ despair.

"Hawkeye you shouldn't be here. You do realize that they're watching you."

"Quite frankly sir, I don't quite give a damn."

"Come in out of the rain." he sighed opening a space for her to come inside.

"Roy we have to make our move, because if we don't then nothing will matter because all further chances will be lost." she stated in her strait edged militaristic voice.

"Maybe. But why would you still follow me command? I'm not worth a damn Riza." he growled out while walking over to his whiskey bottle. "Why would you still come here, put yourself in danger? What am I worth but more pain?"

"I don't believe that Sir. I never have and I never will. If anyone can save this country from those monsters its you."

"How can you still even believe that? How can you still not hate me? Why do you still stand behind my back poised to fight to protect me? To save me?"

"Why Roy? You already know the answer to that."

"But how will that fix anything?"

"Because men have died martyrs for religion; for power; for politics. Because I would die for love, and I do anything and everything in my power to save you."

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

_that's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions you choose to still have._

"I don't deserve you Riza. I never have and I never will."

"Don't you think that I'm the one that's supposed to decide that. God Mustang you can be so _thick_ headed." she scrunched her eyes up in anger before opening up to me once more. "Do you think for one single second I would have given you the key to your alchemy if I didn't think you were worthy of it? Do honestly think that I would have followed you this far for you to just throw in the towel and give up? Because I wont. And neither will you."

"Maybe your right…" he sighed. "Maybe we can change this."

_But the day pressed on like crushing weights_

_For no man does it ever wait_

_Like memories of dying days_

_That deafen us like hurricanes_

_Bathed in flames we held the brand _

_Uncurled you fingers in you hand_

_Pressed into the flesh like sand_

_Now do you understand?_

"Its not a maybe Roy." she said walking closer to me. "We can. _you _can. I know that with everything in my heart." she lifted my hand and pressed it to her heart. It was then that the shadows of despair in this pit I live in skirted away. "We can get out of this mess Roy. We will because you're the savior to this mess. Whether you want it; like it or not."

"You really believe that?" I asked my voice cracking.

"I do. And I always will as I always have."

_1000 miles away there's nothing left to say_

_But so much left that I don't know_

_We never had a choice _

_This world is too much noise_

_It takes me under_

_It takes me under once again_

"How can you not hate me? After all the sins that I've committed. How?" he asked her dejectedly.

"Because there is something within you that's worth saving."

_So tell me now?_

_If this aint love then how do we get out?_

_Because I don't know._

_that's when she said I don't hate you boy,_

_I just want to save you while there's something left to save._

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions you still have._

_I don't hate you,_

_I don't hate you, no._

AN: Happy V day peoples!


End file.
